Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eco vehicle, and more particularly, to a driver selection type rapid heating control method and an eco vehicle thereof capable of performing rapid heating with minimal fuel consumption against battery consumption.
Description of Related Art
Generally, among eco vehicles, a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) is designed to improve capacity and performance of a battery applied as a power source in a low-speed, low-torque section in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or an electric vehicle (EV), thereby driving a considerable portion of vehicle driving using electric energy of the battery. In particular, the PHEV applies an electric vehicle mode (EV mode) as a basic driving pattern and intercepts an EV mode conversion to prevent a driving distance of a charge depletion mode (CD mode) from reducing during a heating control during a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) heater and idling of the engine or the PTC heater and a driving of an engine, thereby preventing a battery charging amount from being consumed for heating.
For example, a heating mode of the PHEV divides an exterior temperature based on −13° C. and is divided into a heating control of −13° C. or greater using the idling of the engine and a low voltage PTC heater and a heating control of −13° C. or less using the idling of the engine and the low voltage PTC heater and performs a control to prevent the conversion into the EV mode an intention to drive a vehicle in the EV mode during the heating control of −13° C. or less, thereby preventing an adverse effect on the CD mode. However, in the heating mode of the PHEV, the heating control of −13° or greater may cause the reduction in drivability due to torque instability of a motor, noise and vibration due to the idling of the engine, and the like and the heating control of −13° or less may prohibit the EV mode from being selected.
In particular, when a cooling water heating type PTC is applied, the PHEV may be excellent in heating and defrosting performance but may not demonstrate the greatest advantage due to the substantial reduction in a CD mode driving distance. In addition, the heating control limit of the PHEV may not rapidly perform windshield glass defrosting causing difficult for a driver to secure a field of view while driving, which may lead to a safety problem.